Orbs
White Orbs are the third currency of the game following Skulls and Diamonds and the fourth currency are Bloodstones. White Orbs also increase the player's damage. They are extremely powerful in large numbers as they don't increase any prices meaning that collecting them will help you to beat a more difficult boss. Broken Orbs After destroying 5 levels of villages you have beat a boss to continue. Some of the bosses have white Orbs in a floating prison behind them. If you beat these bosses you get their orbs. The Orbs you get are broken and have no use until you use either a Time Portal or a Diamond boost. The formula to calculate the number of orbs the wizard have: \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Gain of Orbs} = ((Rand_\text{Basic} + Rand_\text{Bonus})\cdot Rand_\text{Gain} )+ Total_\text{Basic} * \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white}Rand_\text{Basic} : Is the number of Orbs which wizards has (random) * \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white}Rand_\text{Bonus} : Is bonus just if the wizard has orbs * \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white}Rand_\text{Gain} : is multiplied by the random orbs (no orbs, no gain) * \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white}Total_\text{Basic} : Is the bonus independed if the wizard has basicly orbs or not Random Basic Amount * Not every wizard has a Basic Amount of white orbs * The levels where bosses with Orbs appear are randomized each run, but are consistent through each run, e.g. if a boss at level 550 has orbs in one location in a run, then each boss at level 550 will have orbs that run * A simple Version of the formula is: Gain of orbs = (Level-50)/10 Random Bonus Amount * If the wizard has got a Basic Amount of orbs then it will be added by a Bonus Amout * If the wizard hasn't got a Basic Amount of orbs then there is no Bonus Amount Random Gain * If the wizard has got a Basic Amount of orbs then it will be added by a Bonus Gain * If the wizard hasn't got a Basic Amount of orbs then there is no Bonus Gain Basic Total Amount * Every Wizard is influenced by the Total Amount ''independed if the wizard has got a ''Basic Amount or not White Orbs Effect Add a base of 5% to total DPS per white orb. The base percentage can be increased through the item Stone Tablet, Piece of Power Cube and Power Cube. Orb items will dramatically boost your damage if you have a lot of orbs. Purchase * Time Travel ** All Broken Orbs are transforming into White Orbs ** The number of orbs will be not resettet if the player uses the Portal a second time * Fast Time Travel ** Receive the highest amount of orbs you have ever achieved without resetting. ** (multiplied by the best portal multiplier player has unlocked) ** costs 45 Diamonds * You can get white orbs by selling Items. The gain depends on the rarity of the item. Orbs as currency You can use white obs in the Arcane Laboratory to get new items or splinters * * The price is only rising when a Shard is made by the "Shard-Room" of the Arcane. Shard which were found in chest of challanges and Shard which were forged of splinters do not rise the price. * **The maximum crafting time for shards and splinters is 3 days (72h). * 3 Splinters can be forged into a shard without raising the cost/crafting time of the shard. * You cannot craft more than a one shard/splinter at the same time. Black Orbs Adds 50% to total DPS per black orb. Black orbs are gained from beating a wizard boss which appears at the last portal in the kingdom after beating all stages in the kingdom. You get a complete orb because you are time traveling while fighting the wizard boss, and the orb is repaired after you finish the time travel. It is only possible to get one black orb per kingdom. So right now the maximum of black orbs you can have is five. 2016 Category:Currency Category:Orbs